


Fireside

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [39]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, smores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>inspired by a dream i had which was inspired by strangestorys papa bear fic<br/>Hannibal doesn't know what a s'more is<br/>Will shows him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strangestorys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/gifts).



> Day 39 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.
> 
> this is the Last day of the Hannibal advent  
> but the fics will still come ;D

Will woke with a start, not because of a nightmare but because he was acutely aware, even in sleep, something was missing. He raced out in the darkness to curl up with his husband, only to find empty sheets, still warm but cooling quickly.

'Where the hell was Hannibal?'

He pressed at an invisible spot on the bed frame and watched as it clicked and popped out, reaching in he pulled a switchblade from the hidden space and flipped it open. Moving on quick and silent toes Will made his way out of their bedroom, down the hall and into the main room of their cabin. From there he could see a soft light in the kitchen and a rustling sound. He moved to peek around the doorframe, blade in hand ready to defend his home, only to see Hannibal standing at their pantry door distracted with a bag of . . . marshmallows?

"Hannibal?"

The man in question whirled around to face him, eyes wide he hid the bag behind his back.

"Will? What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

Will smirked, "I could say the same for you. And I would be sleeping if my personal teddy bear wasn't in here secretly eating marshmallows. Which by the way, why are you sneaking marshmallows."

In the dim light Will could see pink color Hannibal’s cheeks.

"I have found myself completely infatuated with these mass produced, preservative laden confections. Even though I'm quite sure I could make better ones myself."

Will couldn’t help but to laugh softly, he flipped the blade back into its handle and left it on the counter as he made his way to Hannibal. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s middle and fished the bag from his grip.

"Sometimes daddy, that's the exact reason why we like something, because we don't have to make it."

Hannibal laughed gently, "So that's why you like my cooking so much?"

"Only part of the reason. Your cooking is also really really really good."

Hannibal kissed his boy soft and sweet before taking him in his arms and nuzzling his bearded chin into Will's neck causing him to giggle slightly.

"Perhaps we should get back to bed, hmm? What do you say baby boy?"

Will though, had other plans. He wiggled out of Hannibal’s arms and scooted around him to get into the pantry.

"Actually daddy, how about we have a midnight snack."

"What were you thinking?"

"S'mores!"

Hannibal blinked at him as he reached up for the graham crackers on the top self and the high end chocolate bars near the bottom.

"What are s'mores?"

Will stopped abruptly, eyes wide with disbelief. "What do you mean 'what are s'mores?' Haven't you ever had a s'more?"

Hannibal shook his head, "I can't say that I have, I'm sure that I would have remembered it with a name like that."

"You are in for a treat then daddy, go start a fire, I'll get everything ready and I'll meet you in there, okay?"

Hannibal nodded and pecked a kiss to Will's cheek, "as you wish baby boy."

With that Hannibal left him alone to plate the ingredients and find their long skewers.

XxX

When Will walked into the den Hannibal had a good fire going, crackling and jumping in the grate. He set the plate down and joined Hannibal in front of the fire.

"So how do we make these s'mores?"

Will stuck two marshmallows on a skewer, "How about I show you how to make them and then we can go from there. You're always teaching me stuff; let your little boy teach you something."

Hannibal smiled and nodded. Will stuck the marshmallows over the flame, with his other hand he assembled the chocolate and graham crackers, and he explained what he did.

"Now in the movies they say that a good s'more is made with a golden marshmallow but anyone worth their snuff knows that the best s'mores are made when your marshmallows get a little burnt. When they have the nice crunchy dark pieces and the smokey-ness of it counters with the sweetness of the chocolate."

True to his words Will burnt the marshmallows, blowing them out when they caught on fire. He carefully pressed them into the chocolate and squishes a cracker on top, setting aside the skewer Will picks up the plate and presents it to Hannibal.

"Viola! S'mores."

Hannibal pursed his lips and took in the Sight before him, he tipped his head one way and then the next reminding will of a curiously confused dog.

"How do you eat it?"

In demonstration Will picked up a s'more and deftly bit into it, catching and gooey bit with a skill and ease that comes from years of practice. Following his example Hannibal pick his own up and tried to bite into his, but the gooey inside shot out the sides covering his hands in warm marshmallow and getting stuck all throughout his salt and pepper beard. Will couldn't help but laugh when Hannibal sent him a helpless look. Hannibal finished his s'more and started licking at his hands to clean them up while Will tried to clean up Hannibal’s chin with thumb.

"These are really quite good, but extremely messy."

Will leaned over to kiss him, his own chin and beard getting sticky with gooey marshmallow. "But daddy, that's the best part."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
